


Deem the Murderer

by Umber_Writes



Category: Deem-Murder AU
Genre: Crack Fic, Murderer au, Other, here ya' go, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umber_Writes/pseuds/Umber_Writes
Summary: Deem has a job to do. Once it's done, she meets up with her accomplices.





	Deem the Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I like this?

As Deem walked down the narrow ally, a faint repetitive, *plink* sound could be heard. The sky was dark and grey, small stars shining through the clouds. The plinking continued, deep red drops hitting the concrete, sliding down the black leather gloves. Her long, dark grey jacket lightly grazing the ground with each step she took. A faint smile found its way onto the Arabic girls face. She walked down the rest of the ally way, making a right at the corner. She leaned against the brick wall, slipping off the blood-stained gloves. There she waited. Her partners still had to do their parts. A tall lanky figure walked up, his leather jacket tugged over the light green shirt he wore. A large brown and black dog walked at his side. A shorter male stood behind the taller. He had a deep red hoodie clinging to him, the hood pulled over his face hiding his deep purple eyes. The only thing visible was the strands of dark hair poking out from behind the boy's neck. "Shaggy. Keith. Is it done?" The girl asked, glaring at the boys while trailing the weapons the boys held with her eyes. Searching for signs of usage.

Keith spoke. "Yes, Deem. Rama and her family will be missed. I assume you did rid of Rama, right?"

"Of course. And Shaggy, can you confirm that the bodies are gone?" She said, shifting her eyes to the accomplice.

"Scoob here cleaned em' up good." He said with a faint smile, resting a hand on the large animal. 

She nodded, proud of the boys' work.


End file.
